vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Glass Heart
This is Glass Heart's talk page, where you can send messages and comments to Glass Heart. *'Please sign and date your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~).' *'Put new text that relates to the old text's subject under that text.' *'Please maintain a neutral attitude'. *'Use descriptive headings'. *'When starting a new topic, please use a heading that allows me to easily identify your request.' CDT Welcome Hi, welcome to Vampire Knight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kaname Kuran page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cotton-chan (Talk) 23:33, 22 February 2012 Re:Images Oh... Umm... Hii~ Wait, I am so confused and all by the messages you gave. And and and... um.. I practically understand the "illegal" and "legal" stuff but I get nothing about the manga stuff and romanji (or is it romangi??) thingni. Sorry for my dumbness as I am still only a student ( who has an "okay" result ). Other than that, I also have no idea what is it about and Level 2 heading and title Liscening. Anyway, thank you for the advice about liscening and stuff. I know I am still blur about those stuff but I will try my best. Stay cool~! :)) Your Sincerely, Lydia-chan 10:45, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo~ Guess who? It's me again, Lydia, (obviously -.- ) Anyway, I understand ur last message. And I have trouble with this " About a Level 2 Heading, when you edit an article page (in this case, files for images) there should be a section at the top-left section of the page that has different square-like button symbols. There is also one that shows a''' large, bold, capital A letter. " The problem is I cannot find it. There's on a large, bold capital "B" instead of "A" . Can you please kind enough to tell me which on is it? UUmmm... okay.... wait am I putting in at the bottom of the page or image or article or wtv?? Lydia-chan 06:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Glass ~~The Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez~~ Hi Glass, you have a very nice and creative profile also can I ask you what was the picture you told me to edit because you were testing me that is all ,kay? --Dynasty101Warriors 04:46, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help Hi there! You'll be pleased to know I've left a note on the vandalism report page, and they have blocked the user, if you wish to read the report you can find it here (http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Vandalism#Vampire_Knight_Vandalism) AliceOfDarkness 17:12, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see, and your welcome ;) Also, if at any point it happens again with anyone else, then feel free to ask me for help :) AliceOfDarkness 17:43, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re.Moving Pages Sorry about doing that. How could I be that stupid?! Please accept my apology! Best Wishes, Ethania621 Images/Image Policy im so sorry i didnt mean to cause you trouble, im new to wikia and didnt know wont happen again. again sorry fanart is art drawn by others correct? and does that include my page? like the pic of Ruka on my talk? Enyalayne (Enyal) 01:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) like the one of Sara and Takuma i posted a few hours ago would that be considered fanart? Enyalayne (Enyal) 01:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) alright sorry bout that ill start cleaning up now Enyalayne (Enyal) 01:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC) one last question, should i get rid of the wallpaper i posted? Enyalayne (Enyal) 01:10, May 1, 2012 (UTC) could i ask y that is though, we cant post fanart on articles? Enyalayne (Enyal) 01:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) there is alot of good fanart. (seein it dissapear in the 2000 so pics) couldnt we make a gallery for fanart? i might... but if i do, why dont you think it would be a good idea? Enyalayne (Enyal) 01:48, May 1, 2012 (UTC) true... ill think about it, chances are that i wont post/start anything Enyalayne (Enyal) 01:57, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hunters Association hi umm some people on vampire knight hunters assocition page r role playing when its meant to be comments on the vampire knight anime/manga. thanks :D .:~*Hello*~:. Hello, Glass Heart. I am CrymsonShokwave. I recieved your message and I want to say thank you. Hope you have a good day. <(^u^)>~* CrymsonShokwave 04:05, May 7, 2012 (UTC) signature Hey Glass !!, I have a question , how we make a signature like yours ?, please help me !!!... It's totally hard !, please !!! --Yuuka juvia 08:14, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi! :D Hi Glass Heart. Just giving a greeting since I'm new to this wikia. Lol, Vampire Knight has been a manga I've loved to hate in the past, and hate to love. XD That's because there were so many twists and turns in this story and so many unanswered questions when Yuuki was revealed to be a vampire that I nearly drove myself insane thinking about it so much. That's why everytime I'd read up to the point where it'd be too intense, I would take like a 3 month break from reading any new chapter. I have always been a Zeki shipper. Hehe. But honestly speaking, if I were to choose either Zero or Kaname (if I had the choice, lol), I don't think I would choose either. That's cause I have trouble knowing each guy I would be more compatiable with. well, hope to see you around! Applegirl 03:06, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi Hey I got your message. =] Yeah, I was wondering if there were admins on this wikia. I will say I might contribute if needed but my knowledge on some things are a bit shakey, lol, so I guess I will have to read a lot more of the manga before I add anything to the summaries. Do you guys have picture galleries, and if so, how do you add pictures? Is it a separate page for each character? Applegirl 16:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, could you explain to me, then, what is proper licensing? I'm unsure about that, and I definitely don't want to end up adding a picture that can't be used on other websites... Applegirl 23:20, May 26, 2012 (UTC) So, then, where would I put the name of licenser of the picture? And would I usually put the name of the company who released the photo--like you said with the VK anime company? Applegirl 16:09, May 27, 2012 (UTC) What would detonate a photo belonging to the public domain? Applegirl 20:15, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I have another question. :D How many other admins are on this wikia besides you? Applegirl 20:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm Done and again!!! I'm done with the test Glass!!!Just tell me if I did something wrong I'll just fix it as soon as possible,okay? If you forgot the link then go here Glass --Dynasty101Warriors 06:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Glass I already placed the FUR all I know some one deleted it the last time I checked and I'll rewrite now,okay? --Dynasty101Warriors 06:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Anyway, thank you for telling me. I only started editing wiki and Vampire Knight Wiki is my first ever in my life. Thank you so much for your advices. But, seriously, I am still learning okay? And what's up with the "silly mistakes"? Nobody taught me to edit stuff on wiki. And other than that, if it is hassling for the admins, I am very sorry because nobody tell me this. And, can't you at least be more friendly? You are all like talking to me like I am some kind of idiot. I apologise if you are offended, but that's how I feel. And I am being straightforward right now. Wish you have a nice day. Lydia-chan 03:45, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Advertisement Well, for english we have to come up with a advertising for a healthy beverage, like a juice or green tea. My group have come up with a couple of ideas but i don't think we will put them for show, it for a advertising, in english, would you have any ideas? that would me? thank u if you could help? Chat ^^^^^^^^ hi glass! why weren't you there in the chat room yesterday?' btw have you seen any of the vampire knight amvs? i have seen this dymite one and it show zero on floor when the song goes "i hit the floor cause thats my plans plans plans" Hello Hello, Thanks for the message and for being to kind to me. I hope we become good friends and talk to eachother. You have a very nice personalitly and you are very kind. I am kinda like Zero kind and mean. I love to rolplay on facebook and hope we can become friends. 00metalmaster00 19:19, June 21, 2012 (UTC)0 0metalmaster00 Sure and still thanks!00metalmaster00 20:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC)00metalmaster00 Hello thanks for this hot welcome, and if I need any help I will ask you /* hello, my name is Cora*/ hello!~ nice to meet you! i just wanted to say hi, and i will come to you for any questions i have! ^^ haha see you around when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 19:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Blog OI! glass heart i replied back on the loose the bloody attitude post i did and goodbye from me cuz ur gonna permo blocked for what i said but it is the truth before you say its a lie! ok im having a tough time and stuff that is why i used stuff like that on my comment backVamp knight addict (talk) 22:44, July 17, 2012 (UTC)vamp knight addict im not thirteen im fourteen and it's my pop that has prostate cancer and im really sorry for that blow off that i said to you all im just really troubled and i have ADHD which i hate having and stuff so i hope that we can delete the post i did and forget about all this and start fresh?Vamp knight addict (talk) 23:40, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Template Hey glass i was wondering if you would change the text color of this template for the anime ive fixed it so its better but the text is hard to read with the maroon background and i dont know how to do that. Link: http://vampireknight.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_TV Yes! That is perfect now it looks way better btw how do i get my signature on this wiki? Ok the only problem is that i dont know how to create the page where i put my signature you did that for me last time. Yeah the only thing i always wanted to add is a link to my talk page but i dont know how. Yes, thank you that exactly what i wanted! :) and you know i have been doing a lot of edits ;) if you get what i mean ;). Ok that would be so help full because sometimes they just edit one after another and its like STOP IT!!!! and you know we could just be talking on the chat lol and can you help me figure out something ill sign into the chat if you want to talk there. RE: Discussions Ok ill be on here :) Solaria Dormitory Hey i changed you rank to Supervisor so people weren't confused who was the Dorm President XD. I added your role summary to the page and its the same as it was before you can check it out and if you dont like it a guess you can revert it back lol XD but i just wanted to let you know. Oh and two more things One could you tell me how to create an archive and Two how do you create a sandbox? 08:56, Aug 2 (UTC) Oh and can you tell me how to create the thing you have at the top of the Talk Page :) Thank you for everything! 08:57 Aug 2 (UTC) Requesting to join dormitory HI Glass heart, i'm Thefairyofthevampire. I'd like to join the Dormitory if possible.Thanks. Thought Well i was just about to go to sleep when i thought about something you remember when Rai posted about his marriage on everyone's talk page do you think that you could do that about the dorms to get the word out? Is there a special setting where you could send out a wide spread message? 09:48, Aug 2 2012 (UTC) I read on your profile that you are interested on information regarding how you can get your writing published. The first thing you should do is look for a writing agent. They can help you out with the finer details of getting your work published, and some publishers won't accept work from authors who don't have an agent. However, while it is good to have an agent, they aren't particularly cheap and not everyone is able to afford having one. If you can't find an agent that will fit your budget, you'll need to find a publisher who will publish your work even if you don't have one. I believe that Barnes & Noble publishes work from authors of any age, and regardless of whether or not they have an agent. You should be able to learn more about publishing through them here. Hopefully that helps, and I wish you the best of luck with your writing! '''»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 23:17, August 2, 2012 (UTC) New Student I just wanted to let you know we have a new student at the Eclipse Dorm :) Haha your welcome :) and ok that's fine :) Lastly make sure you introduce yourself to the user she created a blog so she knows im not the only user. Anime Images I FOUND A PLACE FOR IMAGES!!!! Finally I think the images are good quality and will be even better after we fix them up all and they need is a little cropping but this is the best website I found so far. (http://www.watchcartoononline.com/vampire-knight-episode-13-english-dubbed) Heres the website look through the Players but Player 2 is the best I think. But if you dont like it I will keep looking. 23:31, Aug 19, 2012 )UTC) May I Join Hello Glass, I was wondering if I can join the Lunaris Dormitory and the Eclipse Dormitory... May I... Please!!! Thanks Oh Thank you Thank you Thank you Glass your the BEST!!!!! Eclipse Dorm So it's the end of the Month do you want to create and Completed Jobs Achieve for the Eclipse Dorm or should Lizzy :D. Then there is the student of the Month. :D 04:16, Sep 02, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Name's Misaki. Saw your Dorm Principles and really liked the idea. I'd be honored if you would let me join. Before I found out about this dorm, I edited Sara Shirabuki, Rido Kuran, Hanabusa Aido, Yagari Toga, Juuri Kuran, Takuma Ichijo's page. Hope you find my work satisfactory! ^_^ (Oh, and I entirely forgot how to upload pictures using the infobox template–think you could fill me in and bring me back to speed? Thanks!) Sincerely, ShuzenMisakiShuzen Misaki 00:16, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Eclipse Dormitory Hey Glass can you add more jobs in the Eclipse Dormitory? Can i join the eclipse Dormitory? Sailor moon is awesome (talk) 03:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) kaname4ever Candidate for Deletion Vampireknight.wikia.com/wiki/Yuki Kuran- an article named after the URL of Yuki Kuran. --Aassdddai talk 22:27, October 15, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks. Also forgot to mention Candidates for deletion category, which has quite a few entries. I also noticed that this wiki is classified as a "Video Game" by Wikia (bottom-left corner), I think you can fix this by going to . --Aassdddai talk 09:56, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ~Hola~ Hey I just wanted to say I finished Episode Six Summary if you want to check it out. Also I wanted to know if you wanted to switch off every anime summary. You would do odd number episodes and I would do evens and we could do that with manga to, it would cut both on our work time and half and let us get things done on here. Also most of our recruits for our dorms are doing no work at all and I wanted to know if I should excommunicate them now or give them a warning first then wait for the full three months to expire. Lastly there are pages/images needing deletion and I would be happy to do it I promise I would never do anything to hurt the wiki all I want to do it help out as much as I can. Anyways hope to see you back on this wiki soon. October 21, 20012 08:26:45 (UTC) Hello Glass, may I please join the Lunaris Dormitory and the Eclipse Dormitory, ??? Please and Thank You. Worf, Jadzia and Ezri Dax lover. 21:00, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Affiliate Request Hello! I'm one of the administrators of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Wikia and we would like to affiliate with Vampire Knight Wiki. If this is possible, send me a message. (talk) 14:49, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Great to hear that! I've already added you on our wikia. Can you add us as well? (talk) 14:17, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hey, Glass. I was wondering if Vampire Knight Wiki and Mai Otome Wiki can be affiliates? I'd hope for a favorable response, but I'll accept it if ever you'd turn down my request. Thank you and have a nice day. ~ Choko x Well, I am also busy doing wiki work, so.. Yeah. My apologies for not showing up. ^______^; Anyway, with that said, I am going to get a copy of your wiki wordmark, and upload it to ours. Here is our wordmark. Thanks for this, Glass~! :D ~ Choko x Alright, your wiki wordmark is up on our list of affiliates. Once again, thanks a lot, Glass. :) ~ Choko x Affiliating Wikis Hello! I'm Wings, one of the admins from Noblesse Wiki. We would like to propose affiliation with this wiki. I've already posted a message at Lizzy's talk page. If you agree, here is our wordmark. Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 17:58, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Glass Heart. I'm from the Ouran Highschool Host Club wiki and we'd like to know if you would like to affiliate with us. It says inactive, but I'm assuming you're on different wikis too so you'll see this! Please reply ASAP! 22:18, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello Glass, I was wondering if you could lock the pages of Yuki Kuran, Zero Kiryu, & Kaname Kuran. Lately I've been noticing anonymous wiki contributors adding inaccurate information on the page. Sometimes they even leave their own comments within the pages and transition to other languages in mid sentence. 13 (talk) 09:22, December 29, 2014 (UTC) impmon101 Wiki Affiliation Hello! :) I am Generalily, the admin of the Twelve Nights Wiki and I was wondering if you can affiliate with us. It has currently no affiliates at the moment. Thank you and I'm hoping for your consideration. :D Generalily (talk) 13:37, March 27, 2015 (UTC) VampireWikis Footer Hi there! I actually don't read this manga in English, and I don't look up stuff on this wiki, but because I did enjoy the series at one point, so I added this wiki to the VampireWikis footer ---> , only to realize I can't edit the main page, haha, so I thought I should just leave it on the active admin's page. Whether you want to use it is of course, up to you. =] BTW, the layout on the main page does seem a bit messed up (code-placement wise), might want to fix it. The footer looks like this: You can take this off your talk page once you read it! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:29, April 4, 2015 (UTC) (~hi can you help me with some editing if you don't mind i would really appreciate it PLEASE~) #sunflowerrina22 Hi Adminstrator of the vampire knight wiki, i want to leave a message to inform you that the page about The child of Zero and yuki might be a female, and the gender have not been confirmed by the author canonwise /in manga. so can you just put child of zero and yuki to be neutral? it is more accurate. The kiryuus have not have a female,possibility this time is a female with the child features similar to yuki and the coloring of the child eyes might be similar to kurans and have not been confirmed. so can you edit it appropriately? like the one in myanimelist and general wikipedia. Hi Glassheart, Can you please edit the ren kiryuu or the child of yuki and zero page to child? The child gender have not been confirmed,the name ren is also a unisex name(female example like marvel comics kimura ren and elemental gelade ren and the assumption of the gender male is just an assumption. The child resemble yuki with the bob hair after she cut her hair using artemis just in zero's coloring so please edit. Hello Glass Heart, Thanks for inviting me into the vk community. I'll keep up the editing :) (i know this a really late message, sorry. just figured out how talk pages work :P ) Loza97 (talk) 08:10, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Affiliation and code fix Hello! Would you be interested in affiliating with Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi wiki? Here's our wordmark if you're interested. Thanks for considering! I also noticed that there is a code error on the main page - it's that "retrieved from" line at the bottom. I think it's a misplaced div closing tag on the Template:VKwiki page. The page is locked, but I would be happy to fix it if you were to unlock it. Let me know! - KylaraE (talk) 19:55, June 27, 2017 (UTC)